Scandal
by byunkachu
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Baekhyun membuat skandal lagi dan sialnya itu menyangkutpautkan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminjat pelipis nya tanda frustasi. "Oh tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi" - Baekhyun, ChanBaek, GS


Title : Scandal (Chapter 1)

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God

Loving you is another word of pain in my heart

 **byunkachu©Scandal'copyright2017**

* * *

Suasana dingin yang tengah menyelimuti kota Seoul tidak membuat seorang gadis yang berpakaian minim diatas paha itu mengubah outfitnya. Rambut hitam nya dibiarkan tergerai menyentuh punggung putih mulus yang terbuka lebar, belum lagi belahan dadanya sedikit menyembul, membuat dia tampak siap untuk diterkam para pria hidung belang yang menatap lapar. Gadis itu sedikit gelisah namun berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya.

Kalau ingin mengikuti keinginan, sebenarnya dia tidak mau berbuat seperti ini. _Hell_ , gadis mana yang ingin tubuhnya terkespos demi sebuah projectyang belum tentu didapatkan. Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa. Gadis itu hanyalah seorang aktris pendatang baru yang tercatat sudah dua kali terkena skandal untuk kasus yang sama. Sungguh, bukan itu kemauannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Untuk pertemuannya kali ini, dia akan berusaha untuk lebih mentolerir ketika beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan dijamah dan dia tidak akan menghajar pria tersebut, agar gadis itu tidak lagi membayar uang ganti rugi karena pihaknya selalu kalah dalam pengadilan. Tipikal orang yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa, yang selalu lemah di mata hukum.

Dia menarik ke bawah dress ketat yang hanya menutupi bokongnya, merasa tidak nyaman. Mata gadis itu memandangi bayangannya, terpantul melalui pintu lift yang sedang ia tunggu untuk terbuka. _Menyedihkan_.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, dia langsung masuk dan terdiam memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi nantinya. Hanya ada satu orang di dalam lift itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Dia butuh ketenangan sekarang. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha tersenyum dalam erangan ketidaknyamanannya ini.

"Kau tampak gugup sekali" ujar seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan gadis itu lekat.

"Iya, aku hanya tidak ingin mengacaukan apapun hari ini, aku hanya berharap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik" jawab sang gadis masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti akan mengacaukannya Baekhyun, aku yakin itu. Ternyata, terlibat dua skandal dan tak menghasilkan apapun tidak membuat mu jera" sindir pemuda itu membuat gadis bernama Baekhyun menatapnya sengit. Suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya tapi dia belum bisa menangkap siapa dalang dibalik itu semua.

Sang pria pun membuka masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, topi dan kacamata pun ia lepaskan sehingga wajah tampan itu bisa terlihat dengan sempurna. Mata besar dengan bola mata hitam, hidung yang tinggi, bibir yang sedikit tebal dan telinga yang tampak lebar. Baekhyun mengenalnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Merindukan ku, hmm? Kau pasti tersanjung bertemu dengan idol papan atas seperti ku. Mulut melebar mu akan ku interpretasikan sebagai bentuk kekaguman yang fatal" jawab Chanyeol dengan percaya diri sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Aku menarik kata-kata ku, mungkin kau bisa menjalankan pertemuan bersama sutradara Kim dengan baik" lanjut Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Baekhyun reflek menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan itu, lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Darimana kau tau aku akan bertemu dengan sutradara Kim?"

"Aku menerima tawaran drama itu, tapi langsung menolaknya. Aku tidak suka dengan naskah yang ia berikan, dan lagi dengan tau kau ikut casting drama ini, aku jadi semakin yakin menolaknya" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menampar langsung mulut Chanyeol yang pedas itu. Dia menahan nya, mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Berapa rating drama terakhir mu kemarin sebelum dua kasus itu mencuat? 1,4%? Oh aku sungguh kasihan pada semua staff yang bekerja keras, dan kau tidak bisa membalas mereka dengan apapun, bahkan dengan kehadiran mu sebagai pemeran utama" Chanyeol semakin mendongkakan kepalanya, ingin melihat gadis itu lebih jelas. Dia tau bahwa Baekhyun sedang menahan amarah nya dan ia sangat puas melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Aku tersanjung mengetahui seorang idol papan atas mencari tau mengenai rating drama ku yang flop dan tidak diminati itu. Haruskah kita makan malam bersama untuk merayakan sedikit ketertarikan mu pada hidup ku?" tanya Baekhyun sinis, dia tidak ingin ditindas oleh siapapun. Gadis itu membekap kedua tangannya di dada, tampak lebih percaya diri dari pada sebelumnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. _Menarik_.

"Woah, aku kagum dengan keberanian mu untuk mengajak aku makan malam, tapi maaf jadwal ku padat. Tidak seperti seseorang yang sibuk pergi kesana-sini hanya untuk menggoda sutradara dengan tubuh moleknya agar bisa mendapatkan peran kecil."

Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya dan benar-benar hendak melukai pipi mulus Chanyeol dengan kuku panjangnya itu. Rasanya, Baekhyun ingin mencakar dan membuat wajah tampan itu rusak.

Sayangnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian mendorong gadis itu ke sudut lift, punggung Baekhyun membentur keras dinding yang ada. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, mencoba mengintimidasi lawan nya, namun tatapan mematikan Baekhyun malah membuat pemuda itu menggertakan giginya.

"Lepaskan brengsek! Kau dan mulut tajam mu itu memang tidak pernah berubah" ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku anggap itu pujian, dan aku punya saran yang bagus untuk mu hari ini, aku kenal sutradara Kim dengan baik. Kau hanya perlu membiarkan tubuh mu ini dijamah oleh nya, tepat dibagian kesukaannya. Tapi itu tidak menjamin kau akan mendapatkan peran. Mungkin lebih baik, kau harus membiarkan dia menyentuh mu lebih dalam dan _boom_ kau akan mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun membiarkan tangan satunya yang terjulur bebas berusaha menampar Chanyeol, namun itu tidak berhasil. Chanyeol kembali mengunci pergerakan nya. Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh mungil itu. Sang gadis terus meronta, namun tak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Maniknya menatap Chanyeol nanar, kemudian mengembangkan bulan sabit di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya aku merasa terhormat tubuh ku tidak akan dijamah oleh orang seperti mu, tidakah kau setuju tuan Park?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau menguji kesabaran ku"

" _Well_ , aku akan tersanjung kalau begitu"

Pegangan Chanyeol terlepas mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun puas. Gadis itu memperhatikan pergelangan tanggannya yang sedikit memerah dan mengusap lembut bagian itu bergantian. Pintu lift yang terbuka beberapa detik kemudian membuat Baekhyun lega, setidaknya dia bisa bebas dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang menatap ke arah nya juga. Kelam dan misterius, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, ku harap kita tidak akan bertemu kembali" ujar gadis itu lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau harus menggoda ku dengan benar nona Byun" titah seorang pria paruh baya yang diyakini sutradara Kim dengan kesadaran yang semakin menghilang. Dua botol soju telah habis ditegaknya dan ini adalah botol yang ketiga. Baekhyun masih terdiam, berdiri tepat di depan sutradara Kim yang masih duduk dengan tiga kancing kemeja yang telah dibukanya. Gadis itu tampak ragu, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan melakukan kekejian seperti ini, tapi dia seperti tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sutradara Kim yang sudah semakin mabuk dan tidak sabar menunggu Baekhyun bertindak akhirnya marah. Dia mengambil salah satu botol soju dan membenturkan nya ke meja di belakang Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati. Suara gedoran pintu tedengar setelah itu tapi Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya, dia syok, tidak dapat merespon apapun.

"Kau tidak akan ku berikan peran apapun nona, ha...untuk hal dasar seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa! Seharusnya kau melayani ku dengan baik. Seharusnya kau memuaskan ku. Kalau kau tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, biarkan aku yang mengajari mu. Dimulai dari ini"

Pria paruh baya itu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan bermain dengan bibir gadis itu. Baekhyun tampak meronta dan perih menjalari lengan sebelah kanannya karena tergores pecahan botol soju yang masih dipegang oleh sutradara Kim di lengan sebelah kiri.

Ketukan pintu yang semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta tolong dan terbebas dari cengkraman pria ini. Suara pecahan kembali terdengar saat sutradara Kim melempar botol itu sembarangan, lalu bermain dengan punggung mulus Baekhyun menggunakan tangan yang telah bebas. Baekhyun menangis dalam perlakuan itu.

Saat tangan sutradara Kim hampir menjamah pusat selatannya, dobrakan pintu menyelamatkan pelecehan itu. Baekhyun terhuyung bebas, matanya menangkap sang manajer yang berlari menangkup tubuhnya. Gadis itu pun melihat langsung aksi baku hantam seorang pemuda dengan sutradara Kim.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?" tanya sang manajer khawatir dan sangat kaget ketika melihat darah mengalir deras dari lengan kanan Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuhan, kau berdarah" sahut sang manajer lagi membuat perhatian pemuda yang sedang berkelahi itu berhenti. Pemuda itu memandangi keadaan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perkelahiannya.

"Siapkan mobil kalian di bawah hyung, aku akan memapahnya ke pintu keluar bagian belakang hotel. Pastikan tidak ada paparazi yang mengikuti kami" perintah sang pemuda yang dibalas anggukan oleh manajer Baekhyun. Pemuda itu dengan sigap mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dan mencoba berjalan dengan keadaan speerti itu.

"Kau tidak apa? Masih bisa berjalan? Darah mu keluar banyak sekali" ujar sang pemuda yang tak direspon apapun oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih sangat syok dan tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuat. Matanya buram, keseimbangannya goyah, dan beberapa saat setelah itu hanya ada warna hitam dalam pandangannnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan menyadari sinar mentari telah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyilaukan wajahnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan lengannya perih. Melihat luka itu, dia jadi teringat akan kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Itu benar-benar ingin membuatnya bunuh diri karena merasa tidak punya harga diri lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Setidaknya, tubuhnya masih aman dan dia akan berusaha untuk menjaga asetnya itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Selesai mandi, dia merapihkan tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk menemukan seorang pemuda yang merupakan manajer nya sendiri. Ia harus menanyakan detail kejadian kemarin dan siapa pria yang menolongnya semalam.

"Minhyun oppa, selamat pagi" sapa Baekhyun membuat Minhyun langsung mematikan handphone dan televisi yang tampak menyita seluruh perhatian pemuda itu tadi. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Gadis itu mendudukan diri disamping sang pemuda, dan mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisinya, namun Minhyun dengan cepat meraih remote tersebut, tak membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Tagihan listrik kita akan semakin mahal kalau kau menonton tv terus, Baek. Dan aku melarang mu untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi. Aku hampir serangan jantung ketika mengetahui kau nekat pergi sendiri untuk menemui si tua keladi itu. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak bisa menjagamu" Minhyun sedikit terbawa emosi, namun ketika melihat wajah sendu Baekhyun, dia melunak dan menatap gadis itu pengertian.

"Maaf soal kemarin oppa, aku tidak memberitahu mu kalau aku akan menemui Sutradara Kim, aku melakukan itu semua supaya aku tidak membuat oppa khawatir. Aku hanya akan berencana berdiskusi dengan nya dan membiarkan dia menjamah tubuhku dengan batasan, tapi karena aku sangat menginginkan peran untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita, aku berniat untuk...untuk membiarkannya...lebih jauh...jadi...maafkan aku, oppa" jelas Baekhyun membuat Minhyun memaklumi. Yang tepenting Baekhyun selamat dan aman, hanya itu yang terpenting sekarang. Dia bukan tipe pemarah, lagipula Baekhyun tampak sangat menyesali keputusannya, jadi dia bisa lega.

"Aku memaafkan mu, Baek. Jangan pernah ulangi lagi, oke? Berjanjilah pada ku" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, membuat Minhyun gemas dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum. Namun ingatan akan berita yang ia baca di handphone serta yang tersiar di televisi membuat bentuk bulan sabit di wajah pemuda itu meluntur.

"Oppa, kemarin siapa yang menolong ku saat aku dilecehkan oleh sutradara Kim? Dan bagaimana kabar pria tua itu? Apa dia sudah membuat laporan ke polisi mengenai hal itu? Apakah kita sudah mendapatkan peringatannya?"

"Soal itu Baek, sebenarnya..." Pintu rumah kecil Baekhyun yang diketuk seseorang membuat perkataan Minhyun berhenti.

"Biar aku yang membukanya" sigap Minhyun dan berlari ke arah pintu rumah mereka. Pemuda itu tampak mengetahui siapa yang akan bertamu sekarang ini. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga tidak terlalu banyak yang datang, ini akan membuat nya dan Baekhyun semakin sulit. Apalagi, Baekhyun belum mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Minhyun membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan untuk mengintip siapa yang berada di luar, dan sangat disayangkan jumlah mereka terlampau banyak. Para wartawan itu.

Minhyun tidak sempat menutup pintu karena dengan kurang ajarnya para wartawan itu memasuki rumah Baekhyun dan memotret tanpa izin gadis yang menjadi subjek utama mereka. Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi kayu akhirnya berdiri dengan wajah bingungnya. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya mengapa banyak wartawan ada di rumahnya, apa karena kasus kemarin malam?

"Nona Baekhyun, apakah benar anda tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, leader boyband XOXO itu?" tanya salah satu wartawan bernametag SBC.

"Sudah berapa lama hubungan anda dan Park Chanyeol terjalin?"

"Saya dengar, kemarin tepat adalah perayaan dua bulan hubungan kalian dan kalian merencanakan untuk merayakan nya di hotel, hanya berdua. Apakah itu fakta?"

"Nona Baekhyun, apakah..." Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab semua itu. Dia masih terlalu bingung. Lalu apa? Kenapa ada nama Park Chanyeol di sebutkan tadi?

"Mohon tenang untuk semua wartawan. Saya tidak bisa mentolerir ketika kalian dengan semena-mena masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin dan mewawancarai seorang aktris tanpa janji terlebih dahulu. Ini bisa saya laporkan pada departemen jurnalistik kalian. Dimohon dengan sangat untuk menunggu di luar, dan Baekhyun akan memberikan keterengan lebih lanjut" tegas Minhyun mengambil alih kekacauan yang terjadi, dan dengan berat hati para wartawan menuruti kemauan sang manajer itu. Mereka tidak mau pusing berurusan dengan departemen jurnalistik karena memang kelakuan mereka bisa dikenakan sanksi.

Para wartawan telah keluar, Minhyun menutup pintunya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nyawanya tampak melayang.

"Baek, jadi..."

"Mereka kesini karena kasus yang kemarin kan, oppa? Tapi...tapi kenapa mereka menanyakan Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak mengerti...mengapa mereka menanyakan pemuda yang bahkan tidak ada disana."

"Baek..."

"Jangan bilang pada ku bahwa...bahwa... pemuda kemarin yang menyelamatkan ku adalah..."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Benar Baek, dia yang menyelamatkan mu. Sayangnya, kalian tertangkap paparazi karena aku lengah. Foto _'mesra'_ kalian di lift dan ketika dia memapah mu ke luar hotel menyebar. Terutama dengan _outfit_ terbuka mu, mereka jadi semakin kejam untuk menuliskan artikel tidak bermartabat itu" jelas Minhyun geram.

Baekhyun menatap manajer nya tidak percaya. Apa ini masih mimpi? Dia mencubit pipinya dengan jemari nya dan yang didapat hanya rasa sakit. Astaga, apa lagi ini? Dia pikir semua ini terjadi karena ulah sutradara Kim yang melaporkannya, ternyata tidak. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau itu yang dilaporkan pada media. Setidaknya ini sudah menjadi hal biasa.

 _'Byun Baekhyun untuk ketiga kalinya dilaporkan ke polisi atas tuntutan penyerangan kekerasan terhadap seorang sutradara saat casting pribadi berlangsung'_

Itu berita artikel yang amat bagus bukan?

Tapi bukan itu yang akan diberitakan media, melainkan kasus lain yang membuat nya semakin pusing. Pikiran nya kacau, hanya ada dua fakta yang harus dia hadapi sekarang ini.

Dia membuat skandal lagi dan sialnya itu menyangkutpautkan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meminjat pelipis nya tanda frustasi.

"Oh tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi"

-TBC-

* * *

Haloooha :) Jadi dengan kurang ajarnya aku menghilang dan malah upload cerita baru :( Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf atas ketidak-update-an ku selama berbulan-bulan, huhu. Kesibukan ku yang nyita waktu sampe pagi bener-bener ga ngasih ampun, sehingga susah banget nyari waktu yang tepat buat nulis :( Mohon dimaklumi yaaaa

Dan untuk (Un)Romantic Chanyeol juga Lost in Love, tenang aja itu bakal diupdate, hanya saja sekarang di kepala ku lagi berisik ide ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk publish Scandal dan mulai menata bahasa ku yang kayanya udah eror krn udh lama ga nulis, dan lagi coba nangkep feeling kedua FF ku itu. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf :(

Dan yeah, semoga bisa selalu menghibur yaaa, mohon kritik dan saran di kolom reviewnya ;) Semangat menjalankan weekend! Salam ChanBaek


End file.
